His Blood Crimson Gem
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: WARNINGS AND FULL SUM INSIDE! ALIVE MINATO AND KUSHINA,KONOHA BASHING,FEMALE NARUTO!Madara/Naruto. He offered her a way out of everything. She takes his offer after she won the Valley of the End battle. Years later the Akatsuki attacks Konoha... On Hold
1. An Offer

His Blood Crimson Gem

Sum:

He offered her a way out of everything, the pain, the sorrow, everything. She takes his offer after she won the Valley of the End battle. Years later the Akatsuki attack and Konoha believes they are winning, only thing is, Akatsuki has a ace up their sleeves.

Pairings: Madara/Female Naruto, ?/Female Naruto, Minato/Kushina.

**-WARNINGS, READ THE DANG WARNINGS PEOPLE!-**

FEMALE Naruto

RATED M, Just in case.

Konoha Bashing

ALIVE Minato and Kushina

Cold, sarcastic, and rude Naruto

Good Itachi

Perverted/Pedoish, obsessive, and a bit more young looking Madara

Alternate Universe kind of

Strong but non-explicit adult themes

Swearing and blood

**-WARNINGS OVER!-**

There hopefully I got everything that's going to be in this fic for a while, now none of you can yell at me, I WARNED YOU!

I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

* * *

Chapter 1: An Offer

-x-x-

"Come with me…" his voice said, it wasn't a question, it was more of an order. He held his pale hand out to the person who sat in the white hospital bed, she was only twelve and yet she looked very beautiful in the moonlight that came out from the open window near the bed.

Long and somewhat wavy golden blonde hair that reached down far to the bed sheets, her hair on the top was messy and a bit spiky but not much, not like her father's hair that was ruled by spikiness. She had soft tan skin, like she was kissed by the sun itself, she wasn't tall but she wasn't short, she wore a long white dress her mother had given her to wear while she was recovering in the hospital, her lips were a light pink and her cheeks were too, but the most amazing thing about her was her eyes, those bright sky and sea blue eyes seemed to shine more than the moonlight around them. She was covered in bandages, some around her legs, arms, wrist, chest, and other places. The thing that didn't fit her was the three black whisker marks that flawed her smooth and a bit round face on each side of her cheeks, those things flawed her, marked her, made her hated by so many… But he didn't care, she looked beautiful and stunning with them ether way.

Her shining blue eyes looked at the hand and shook no by using her head, the hand dropped to the window ceil, she didn't want to go, she had things to do here, in Konoha. She had to prove to her parents she was going to be the next Hokage, she was going to show all of her friends that she wasn't a fool, she was going to keep her promise to her Jiji-

"Why not?" his voice asked from the window ceil he sat on, the same window that was open and near the bed she sat up in.

She didn't know why she had opened the window that night while she was resting in bed, she just did, she felt like she had to, like someone was asking her to open it. And right when she was going to head back to bed, she heard a sound and had opened her eyes to see a man, a man with black eyes and hair staring at her from the window ceil, so startled her body had jumped up straight and she nearly screamed for someone to help her, but before she could scream the man put a finger to his lips and shushed her. That shush, she didn't know why but she felt like she had heard it before, from a long time ago, like in a lost memory.

This man… He felt so familiar, like she had known him before, in a way she couldn't remember. His voice, that dark, iced but soft and familiar voice haunted her in her dreams. Why did he seem so familiar to her? How did she know his voice? He seemed older than her, in his late twenties, early thirties really.

"W-Why not?" she questioned back, not sure on why she asked that back in such a soft and a bit scared voice. Just who was this guy? She didn't know why but being around him made her a bit scared, like when she was a five year old again and was scared of the monster with red-eyes outside her window that used to watch her all the time, why was she so scared and intimidated by him? She was never this scared before but at the same time she felt safe, she felt calm…

"Why? Why do you stay with Konoha… Why do you stay loyal to a place, a home, that has brought you nothing but sorrow and pain…" what was he saying? Why was he saying that, this confused her so much, why did it feel like he was trying to get into her head.

"Konoha hasn't done any-" but before she could finish the man spoke again "Yes it has!… Oh yes it has… You've been alone for far to long to realize it… Open your eyes and see the damage they have done to you…" what was he saying? She wanted to shake her head and speak but no words left, her body wouldn't move

"You've cried by yourself and been alone, your parents are to busy to even say hello to you, the only reason they care now is because you're a Kunoichi, no longer that prankster girl they didn't care about, they told you to grow up when you got in trouble, they told you to be a proper lady when you didn't want to be… Parents don't do that, they don't scowled their children when they are having the only fun they could ever get… Konoha, your parents, your friends… They never cared. You know what I mean, when your parents were never around those villagers would sneer at you, kick you out of shops and food stands, punch you, spit on you, cut you, scream at you, slap you, they would do anything to hurt you, the only reason they never raped you was because they didn't want to touch the so called 'Demon-Whore' like that. Your father was to busy as Hokage and your mother was to busy on ANBU missions to notice the scars, the wounds, the bruises, the slap marks, or the tears you came back with as a child. And for your friends… You never had them until you started to take your Kunoichi career seriously, friends are friends even before that and yet they only cared when you started to stop goofing off, they haven't even visited you have they? Your team is no better, ones teammates do not punch the other and scream at them when they slip up just once, the other teammate doesn't call them useless or stupid, and the Sensei doesn't ignore one student and trains the other two, no Sensei does that and you know it…"

His voice was cold, and bitter. Her eyes were wide as he heard him speak, just how much did he know about her? How long did he know?

"I've been watching over you for a long time, since the day your father decided being Hokage was better than watching over you and the day your mother went back to being ANBU leader. I've protected you from men who thought about raping you. I couldn't do to much to protect you from the villagers that harmed you though but I couldn't allow myself to be known to you or anyone just yet, but I did stop those that harmed you to much, those that nearly killed you. I've seen you train, I've seen you try, I've seen you master things that took your father months and years to master, and yet no one else has, not your friends, not your team, not you parents, how you took down Neji, and Gaara, and how you nearly died fighting Kabuto to get Tsunade back to Konoha. I have seen it, I've seen it all, and I know you'll become a very strong and powerful Kunoichi, you just need the right trainer, the right Sensei, one that will train you to become who you were always meant to become…"

She didn't say anything, she only listened for the first time in a long time, his voice, his words spoke truths to her, each time he mentioned things like her parents to busy to notice her, the memories came back to all those time they were busy, each time he mentioned how the villagers would harm her those came back to her like it was yesterday, how she mastered things and no one noticed her, how she defeated Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Branch Clan, or how she took Gaara down and yet everyone that it was Sasuke who did it, or how she almost died fighting Kabuto, her parents didn't say anything as they left the house when she told them about that, and how her team, wasn't a team at all… Everything this familiar man spoke was true. Or was he just using his words to get her to come with him? She wasn't sure but it felt like he was digging into her fears, her worries, her dreaded thoughts when he spoke the truth out

Then he spoke again, it felt like he was digging deeper into her head.

"Look at yourself, look at what Konoha has done. Your covered in bandages, and for what? For Konoha's last loyal Uchiha? A promise you made to the same teammate that hurts you for being yourself? The same Uchiha that has called you a weak fool even when you win your battles? Tell me, did you know that he is getting off easy, he will be watched for a month by ANBU and then set free, _Sasuke_, the same Uchiha who tried to defect to the Sound Village, the same village that houses the Snake Sennin who killed your beloved Jiji, and yet you, _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_, the Hokage's and Red Whirlpool's daughter, the one that saved this village, the one that stopped the Uchiha, the one that did so much and scarified greatly for this village is getting a year, a _whole year _of no ninja training, no chakra training, no missions, no team training, _**nothing**_… For a whole year, all because you stopped the Uchiha from leaving… This is the reason why I show myself to you now, I wish to take you away from this place, this place that has done nothing but torture you, I can no longer stand seeing such a hidden gem being treated like a simple rock. If you came with me, I'll show you what power you can hold, I'll show you places none has ever seen or heard about, and when we return here, to Konoha, you will show them just how powerful and strong you have become, you will show them all…"

His words, his words wrapped into her head and Naruto bit her bottom lip, thinking of his words. Before she could once again say something to him, he spoke "But… If you don't wish to leave with me… I guess I shall leave…" she looked up with wide eyes, the familiarness was going to leave and for the first time in a long time, she _didn't _want it to leave, she hadn't been selfish in so long she had almost forgotten the feeling of want, he may had scared her but she was intrigued and she felt so safe around him. Naruto watched him about ready to jump off of the window ceil, then her body moved, her arms sprang out and she took hold of his cloak that was on the bed, something was familiar about that cloak but she couldn't remember where she had seen the red clouds before.

He stopped and looked down to where her hands were clutching, she was clutching hard that her knuckles turned white, her breathing seemed tired and raspy, almost like it took all of her strength to move and stop him. He watched her look down to her hands and mutter an answer, his once calm face broke into a small smirk when he heard it.

"What was that?" he asked just to tease her, he will soon have her within his hands, soon after all the time he waited and watched her grow, he will have her.

"I-I'll go… I want to leave… I can't stand it here anymore…" her voice was tried and rasp just like her breathing, she even sounded like she was begging him to let her come with him. He smirked more at how scared she looked, and he only said "Good girl…"

Suddenly Naruto's head was gracefully pulled up by the pale hand that held her chin up, the same hand that was once out offering her to come with him. Her blue eyes stared with wonder and fear into now no longer black eyes but spinning black and blood red eyes, those eyes, she had feared them once when she was a child, she saw them all the time outside her window at late night, so this was her demon…

Naruto didn't have time to truly think, for the spinning black parts of the eyes made her drowsy, her blue eyes dimmed softly as she stared at him and soon enough they closed and then she fell backwards onto her hospital bed, sound asleep.

The man just smirked softly as he watched her sleep… Everything would soon be ready, everything in Konoha would burn and the pretty child he had seen grow would soon become a beautiful woman and she would be by his side, a true beautiful gem that the world could not see would belong to him and him alone.

-x-x-

Morning came to Konoha…

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze couldn't believe what was happening, did those Council idiots truly believe they would let them get away for banning their daughter from ninja training and missions? She stopped the Uchiha for goodness sakes.

Both parents had heard what the Council had done, banning their daughter from ninja life for a year and yet letting the Uchiha get only a month of probation, so in anger both parents went down and demanded to know what the fuck was going on. They got their answer when Council explained, and in anger the parents threatened to kill if they ever tried that again…

Now the parents of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze knew they weren't the greatest parents around, they knew they were hardly home for their daughter when she was growing up, they realized this after they had saw their daughter return from the Valley of the End, with a hole near her chest. When they saw that much blood, when they saw Naruto near death they went ballistic and for the first time in a long time they stayed with their daughter side, watched over her and didn't leave the room for work or anything.

The only reason they weren't there last night was because they had heard what the Council had done behind their backs and went to get to the bottom of it, but before they left Kushina left a note and a dress incase Naruto woke up, she tended to wake up but drowse back off to sleep a few times when they would watch her. After the meeting with the Council both parents decided to go home and sleep instead of waiting the hospital room.

Both parents didn't understand why the Council was going to do that to their daughter, didn't they know their daughter should be praised for stopping the Uchiha and the Uchiha getting put in jail or something?

Kushina sighed and tried to remember the last time she spoke with her daughter, over the few days that Naruto was in the hospital Kushina tried to think of how many memories she was with her daughter and was shocked and appalled at how few memories she had.

Minato was getting angrier and angrier as each day went by, he had discovered just what Konoha was doing behind his back, he at first didn't want to believe it but he had discovered that Konoha had hurted his daughter when she was a child, he found records written by Naruto's old personal doctor, he nearly went on a rampage when he read just how many times she visited the hospital because she had a new bruise, slash, burn, or broken bone from villagers attack, one file told him someone spat on her, called her a demon-whore, and broke a bottle on her head nearly killing her!

When he told Kushina she was in both anger and shock, so now both parents were reading and discovering things that shocked them to the core, did their little girl, did their smiling pranking daughter truly go through all of that? Many questions ran in their minds but one that haunted them was, why didn't she tell them? Sure they were normally busy but that didn't mean they didn't have time for their daughter… Right?

Then they discovered why the villagers hated her… Kyuubi, they believed their daughter was Kyuubi, they doubted Minato's seal, they doubted them, the only reason they say it out front was because the villagers knew they would be killed, that's why they never tried anything when Naruto was with or around them, that's why they did it behind Minato's and Kushina's backs.

There were a few though, that didn't think of their daughter as the Kyuubi and for that they were thankful some believed she was just a girl, now they don't have to destroy the entire village…

Minato closed the hospital file that belonged to his daughter and still couldn't believe he wasn't even halfway through the file yet, both him and Kushina were in the living room of their home, Kushina was at the couch laying back onto it, while he was at the table reading the file.

Suddenly Kushina spoke "Minato-Koi… Lets go see if Naruto's awake yet…" Minato stared at his wife and nodded, they spent to long away from their daughter and needed to return now, hopefully she was awake and not drowsing off anymore, and maybe, just maybe they'd be able to take her home so they all could get ramen like a real family would.

Both Minato and Kushina made a promise to each other that from now on they were going to be the best parents any child could have, they owed that and much more to their daughter who was alone for so long.

Right as they both got up, their door burst open and rushed footsteps ran into the living room. Standing there with his breath lost and a worried look was Iruka, one of the few people that treated their daughter kindly.

Both Kushina and Minato were surprised but didn't have time to ask him what was the matter when he yelled this "N-NARUTO'S MISSING! SHE'S GONE!"

Their eyes widened when they heard this and watched Iruka try to catch his breath.

* * *

Yo, so what do you think?

Yeah I know, I should focuses on the stuff I already have written but I cant help it, this idea was in my brain all day yesterday I just had to make it!

I do have to say I like this idea…

Some of you might be thinking "Oh Naruto wouldn't do that, Naruto wouldn't betray the village…" well think about it like this, your parents didn't have time for you, the villagers hated you for something you didn't do, you only had less than a handful of people that cared for you, the man you thought of as a grandfather died by the hands of the man your best friend was going to run off to, and you couldn't stand it anymore, you would had left too.

Hopefully the ext chapter will be better.

Anyway, review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review

Also, READ THE WARNINGS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO BE IN IT, I WILL NOT BE YELLED AT FOR NOT WARNING YOU GUYS!


	2. Dangerous Premonition

Here's the next chapter hope you all like it.

I do not own Naruto

WARNINGS ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS!

Also, time skip up ahead, I've tried like a million times to get this chapter right and the only one that fits is a time skip sorry.

And also to Korrd, your right she did get played by a master, Madara is maybe the only one in Naruto that can really get into your mind and fuck everything up.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dangerous Premonition

-x-x-

"_Mommy! I caught a toad! Can I keep him?" She smiled as she held a frog up in the air._

"_Mommy can you read me a bedtime story please?" she asked while she covered herself up in her covers._

"_Hey mama, guess what I did!" She said as she was covered in orange paint from head to toe._

"_Mama! Mama! I figured out what I want to be when I grow up! A ninja! But not just any ninja, I wanna be Hokage just like Papa is!" She proclaimed at dinner time._

"_Mama I made a friend! He's my teacher Iruka-Sensei!" She brightly said._

"_Hey mom, come meet my friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji!" She yelled out as she entered the house with three boys around her age._

"_Tch I don't understand why dad doesn't like the prank I did… You thought it was funny right mom?" she said with a pout as she lend back on her chair._

"_Mom! I passed the Genin Exams, how awesome is that!" She brightly said as she waved the headband around high in the sky._

"_Hey mom! Come say hi to my new friend Konohamaru!" She yelled out while coming into the house with a small kid behind her._

"_Mom, mom! Dad gave me and my team a real mission this time!" She said with a big smile as she came rushing into the house._

"_Mom! I'm back from my mission in Wave!" She yelled out as she opened the door to the house._

"_Mom stop I don't want to go to that stupid party!" She angrily said as she folded her arms across her chest._

"_I don't care what you say mom! I'm entering the Chunin Exam!" She shouted out before slamming her door to her room._

"_Look… I'm sorry for yelling at you mom…" She said with a tad hint of pink on her cheeks as she looked to her side._

"_Bye mom! See you and dad after the Exams!" She brightly said as she closed the door behind her._

"_Mom! I did it, I'm heading to the final part of the Exams!" She raced in the house yelling._

"_Mom, I have to train harder now, Neji really hurt Hinata-Chan and that's something I wont allow him to get away with." She said with fire in her eyes._

"_Mom, guess what! I saw Ero-Sennin by the bathhouses and he said he'll train me since Kakashi-Sensei can't!" She said with a smile. _

"_Mom! Dad! I did it! I beat Neji! Did you see me!" She yelled out to them from the bottom of the stadium floor._

"_Mom?… What? What happened? Where's Sakura-Chan? Is she alright? What about Sasuke? All I remember was that I won that fight against Gaara and then I passed out…" She asked while looking around the hospital room._

"_What… What do you mean Jiji… I-Is dead mom?" She stumbled out trying not to cry from the news._

"… _Mom… Ero-Sennin asked me to help him find your old Sensei… I'm going… It's the only way to help Lee and there's other people that need her help too…" She quietly said while looking down._

"_Hey mom! Guess who I was able to bring back, and look at this awesome necklace Baa-Chan gave me because I won a bet! Also, I learned dad's Rasengan!" She shouted as she entered the house. _

"_Hey mom! Heading out on another mission! See you later!" She shouted as she left the house with a smile and backpack on her back._

"_Wait… What do you mean Sasuke-Teme left Konoha mom!" She yelled out stunned._

"_Mother… I promised Sakura-Chan that I'll bring Sasuke back… Besides… He's part of Team Seven, he's family…" She softly said while clutching her hand and looking down._

"_Heh… Told you all I'd bring that Teme back… Right mother…" She said looking up at everyone from the village at the gates as she stumbled her way foreword, her body was covered in blood, her clothes dirty as hell, her eyes slowly closing… The only thing that made Kushina stare in amazement was the fact that her daughter was smiling… She was smiling so softly… and then… She fell to the ground, passed out from her battle with the traitor Sasuke._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Mommy, Daddy… I love you…" She softly said as she closed her eyes and went to bed, her small five year old voice echoed in the room around the two parents who smiled softly at their daughter, their only child…_

"_Mommy…" Her voice said softly in the darkness…_

"_Mama…" Her voice echoed in the darkness again but grew faint… _

"_Mom…" It grew more far away and Kushina eyes widened as she found herself in the darkness, nothing around her at all…_

"_Mother…" The voice said only this time it was to far, Kushina started to panic as she saw nothing but darkness, she started to wonder where she was until…_

"_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze…" A dark, cold, and sneering voice said right behind her, Kushina quickly turned around and her eyes widened, no longer was she in darkness but she was in Konoha, only… _

_Konoha was burning, all around her, fire, destroyed buildings, people screaming, yelling, fighting, running, crying, it filled the air with that and much more, the fire flickered in rage as it spread around Konoha. The tower was burning and the Hokage Mountain was destroyed._

"_What?…" Kushina questioned, her eyes wide and her body shaking…_

"_Kushina…" that voice said, and Kushina slowly turned, her eyes widened more at what she saw…_

_Standing in front of her, in an open area surrounded by fire and burning buildings was a girl, about maybe fifteen to sixteen years old, she had very short blonde hair that was a bit messy on the top, she had sun kissed skin, her eyes were sharp but the blue color inside them was dull and cold, no life formed there, she wore a strange clothing, she was tall but not as tall as Kushina was, in one of her hands she held onto a blade, the handle of this blade was red and black, behind this young woman was tall figures that were all pitch black and the only thing she could see was below their eyes but one of them stood closer to the young woman, his hand on her shoulder and a dark smirk on his seeable lips. But the thing that caught Kushina's eyes, the thing that made Kushina begin to shake, was the fact that this young woman had on each side of her face was three dark whisker marks._

"_Na…" Kushina began to say but stopped when the man behind her daughter spoke in a deep iced voice "Kill her…" Kushina froze in her spot, eyes widening and her breathing hitched, suddenly she could hear blade unsheathing itself and she watched as the blue eyes changed to dark crimson red, and before Kushina could do anything, the young woman appeared in front of her._

_She was swinging the blade down with both hands and all Kushina could hear was the loud roar of a monster she knew very well as she shut her eyes closed and she yelled out…_

-x-x-

"NO!" Kushina screamed as she jolted upright, unknowing waking up her husband next to her in the bed. Kushina panted in fear, her eyes wide and shaking, her body tense, her breathing hard. She looked around before gulping softly realizing it was a dream, all of that was a dream… But to her it felt so real…

"Kushina?… What's the matter?… Why'd you scream?" Minato's voice asked out as he rose up from where he once laid, he looked at his fear struck wife, the only thing he could hear was her heavy breathing from the nightmare she had. Kushina didn't respond to Minato but started to cry, she tried hard not to cry but the tears rolled down her face. She put her hands to her face and started to cry in the palms of them. She didn't understand, why she been having that same nightmare, over and over almost each night.

"Kushina…" Minato's voice broke out, but Kushina once again didn't respond, so to help his wife, Minato put his arms around her to comfort her the best he could, Kushina felt the arms of her husband and soon enough moved her hands away from her face and put them around him, she now cried on his shoulder.

The only sounds in the room was crying, and the only movement was both Minato's and Kushina's breathing bodies…

-x-x-

A lone figure watched the bright moon from behind the raining sky, the figure watched from behind the huge windows that was in the room, the figure wore a long red and black dress that went down and over her tan legs to just a bit below her knees, she had no shoes on, the dress was light and silkily by the looks of it, her figure was very nice, in some ways a teenaged boy's dream girlfriend, her hair was very short, it looked like a boy's haircut. Her hair color was blonde, a golden color that glowed under the moonlight.

Her face was calm, no emotion played on it, her lips were a light pink, and her eyes were sharp, inside these eyes was the color of sky blue, the only thing that seemed wrong with them was the fact no life shined in them, just coldness. On both sides of her cheeks was three whisker marks that marked and no longer cursed her.

She made no sound as she kept looking out the window, the only thing she could hear was pattering of the rain that hit the building she was in from above, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of falling water, when she opened them she blinked out into the raining night sky.

Suddenly, she heard someone speak "Why are you up…" it wasn't in a question type way. She didn't turn around, she didn't need to since she already knew who had said that. She stayed silent before saying "I woke up from a great dream… Only problem was I didn't see how it ends… It was that dream where Konohagakue is burning to the ground and the color red filled the streets and sky…"

The male figure didn't say a word for a moment before finally saying "I see… Well… Sooner or later we shall see how that dream ends, for that day when your dream becomes a reality we shall see if Konoha will burn, or survive…"

The female figure didn't say anything, she just stared out into the night rain, then the thunder roared and flash of lightning surrounded the room, she closed her eyes, took a breath, and said clearly with a soft smirk "Yes… We shall see…" and when she reopened her eyes, they were no longer blue…

They were now a crimson red, and sharp like a cats, or even a fox…

* * *

Hi! I am so sorry for the wait, I meant to write a long chapter for this but nothing came to mind, as I said before I tried different ways to get it right but nothing came to me. I hope you like this short chapter though…

Alright, another thing, a lot of you guys believed that Naruto will still be 'good' and would be able to chance the Akatsuki around… Yeah sorry but that's not going to happen, 'something' might happen where 'one' or 'two' of them are changed to good but the others I'm sorry but no…

Yeah, just to be fair, in this story, which will mostly be written by my angst and bent-up anger from life, it will not be a happy story…

Anyway chapter 3 up next, review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review.


	3. Let The Show Begin

Here is the next chapter, hopefully this will be better than the last one

I do not own Naruto or anything.

Warnings are in Chapter 1, go back and read if you really want to know. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Chapter 3: Let The Show Begin

-x-x-

How long as it been? How many days had they been searching for her? How many times did he have nightmares of her walking away from him, no matter how many times he called her name and she never turned back to him? He didn't know, he forgot, he couldn't keep track of how many times.

Sasuke Uchiha stared blankly out his window and questioned those questions to himself. It had been five, four years? Since he had last saw her, since he last spoke to her… To Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage's and the Red Whirlpool's only daughter.

He remembered many things about her, like her smile, her laughter, her voice, her eyes. But what he couldn't make himself forget was that night at the Valley of the End, the battle, her tears, her anger, how they fought, and how he nearly killed her that night. He could and would not forget that night, that terrible night when he nearly killed her, his best friend, his somewhat sister…

He knew her 'friends' blamed him for her disappearance that fateful night, hell even Sakura blamed him. Sakura had screamed at him, slapped him across the face and yelled out in pure anger at him.

What almost everyone in Konoha believed was that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze left on her own, the only ones didn't believe that was the ones that were Naruto's friends and family.

None of them wanted to believe that Naruto, the very girl that wanted to be Hokage, would leave on her own freewill, they believed she was taken, that night when she was weak, they believed she was being held captive wherever she was…

How wrong they were…

"Uchiha-San… Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with you…" a voice spoke out breaking Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked back from the window he was staring out from and looked to see Shizune standing there with her pig, Tonton in her hands, she seemed to be glaring at him and when she had said his name it sound spiteful at him.

Sasuke didn't mind if she cared for him or not, he knew he deserved it after what happened at the Valley of the End. In truth, he even blamed himself for his best friend's disappearance.

He gave a small nod and watched her turn around as fast as she could and walk away from him. He just stared with no expression, as if all he already knew that the Hokage was going to stare at him coldly and speak as if he hated his guts. He sighed softly and rose from his spot and started his way to the tower…

-x-x-

"_If you be my star… _

_I'll be your sky…"_

Her voice softly sang in his office. Minato for a moment stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his wife who calmly moved a vase of flowers around. Kushina just kept going as she sang that old lullaby…

"_You can hide underneath me and come out at night…_

_When I turn jet black and you turn on your light…"_

He sighed softly and watched as she moved the vase to a new spot in the room. His eyes were glazed as he remembered how his wife would sing that to their little girl…

"_I live to let you shine… _

_I live to let you shine…"_

Kushina stopped herself and stared at the vase, for a moment it was just a stare until it began to rage up. Her calm look changed into a frown and anger. Her hand clutched and in the spite of her rage she picked the vase up and slammed it on the ground. It broke loudly around them.

The ANBU appeared in the room that instant, believing it was a attack on his Hokage and/or his wife. Minato broke from his glazed look and his eyes wide as he looked to his wife, for a moment he was stunned by the sudden thing she did but soon looked to his ANBU and flicked his wrist. Telling them it was nothing and to go back to where they were once posted. The leader of these ANBU nodded softly and soon enough the ANBU disappeared leaving the Hokage with his stressed wife.

Minato looked back to his wife that was breathing heavily, tense, and staring at the broken vase and the small sunflowers that seemed to had scattered with the dirt that broke out.

"Kushina…" he spoke softly and he could see her anger was going away for a moment, she turned back to him and stared at him but not with hate, only with confusion and depression. Her eyes moved away from him and they softened for a second, she stood straight up and gulped in her throat, it sounded like it took all the air out of her when she slammed that vase on the ground.

"S-Sorry…" She hoarsely said "It… I couldn't help myself… I had remembered that… Sunflowers were Naru-" Kushina stopped for a moment at that name but continued "Naruto-Chan's favorite flowers to plant in our garden…" When Minato had heard that explanation, he sighed again and looked away as if understanding how she felt and why she had done that.

Ever since their daughter's disappearance… Kushina blamed herself for it all. Everything that happened, she believed it was her fault and no one else's.

She told herself that if she would had just taken the time to care for their daughter, to train her more, to be a REAL mother to her little Naruto, everything, all of this, all of those beatings, all of those glares and hate, all of those tears her daughter had shed, all of those times she had to prove herself to others, everything… Would had been avoided.

Even that terrible fight her daughter fought in would had been avoided and at the same time her daughter would be still here, in Konoha. Next to her, both of them smiling and helping out Minato, all of them getting Ramen and laughing at jokes, Naruto would be going on missions with her friends, she would be growing up so beautifully too.

Kushina knew that, it ran in the Uzumaki family blood, the little girls of her clan started out as tomboys, cute little girls that liked to fight, and then in the future they grew out to be stunning young women who could charm even a incubus into falling in love with them. And she knew, her little girl would had been very beautiful.

Kushina snapped out of her thoughts when she felt arms wrap around her softly. Her eyes stared at Minato as he hugged her and she blinked a few times before hugging him back slowly feeling a little better. He whispered softly in her ear to reassure her "Don't worry love, we'll find her… One day we'll find her and bring her back, then,… Then we'll be the family we should had been from the start."

When Minato had said that, all Kushina did was nod back and hug tighter. For a moment it was just for them, that was until a knock on the door broke them out of the silence. Minato let his wife go and said strongly "Come in…" and with that the door opened reveling Sasuke Uchiha.

Kushina gave Sasuke a small faint smile while Minato frowned when he saw the Uchiha boy in his room but didn't say anything about it since he was the one that had called Sasuke into the room in the first place. Sasuke walked into the room and gave a bow to the Kage and his wife before he picked himself up and asked "Hello Hokage-Sama, Kushina-Sama. I was told you had summoned me Hokage-Sama?"

In Sasuke's voice there was much respect to the Hokage unlike how he used to talk years ago, back then he was a brat that was pampered far to much but now he knew better than to disrespect his Hokage. Especially when the Hokage didn't like you.

"Yes, come and sit…" Minato spoke out and pointed to the chair that sat in front of his desk. Sasuke nodded and started to walk to the chair, his eyes noticed the broken vase of sunflowers near Kushina's feet, he didn't dare to say a word about it since he already figured out what had happened.

Sasuke sat down and watched as the Hokage moved away from his wife, and head to the bookshelf, he was looking for something. Sasuke stared for a bit longer until he couldn't help but ask "Hokage-Sama… If you don't mind me asking why did you summon me during my lunch break? I still have a class to teach…"

Sasuke Uchiha was no ANBU, he wasn't even a Jounin, he was a Chunin teacher for the Academy and worked side-by-side with Iruka who at the start hated Sasuke with a passion, but over the months of Sasuke trying to redeem himself Iruka's hatred began to fade… It wasn't much though but it was still a good sign when Iruka asked for coffee and doesn't spill it on your head when he do give him it.

The Hokage stayed silent and even his wife didn't speak about what her husband planned to do today. She cast her eyes down already knowing what her husband planned on revealing and knew this would break the Uchiha more when he learned the truth but it was promise that must be kept and it must be told.

When Minato found what he needed, he pulled the book from the shelf and reached his other hand in the open space. For a moment no one said a word until Minato pulled his arm back out and said as he turned around "Its about your brother Sasuke… Something we should had told you from the start but had promised not tell until you came to age…" and in his hands was a fairly large scroll with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that moment…

-x-x-

Sakura sighed to herself as she walked around Konoha. So many things had changed and yet so many things hardly did. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she got closer to where she wanted to go to, home that's where, it had been such a long day at work that all she wanted to do was go home and rest. She stopped when she heard a voice say "Sakura-Chan!"

She picked her head up and looked behind her to see Lee rushing up to her with a smile. When Lee had reached her he said "Hello my youthful Cherry Blossom, how are you on this fine day?" Sakura gave him a bit of a tired smile and said "Fine Lee, just a bit tired you know, I've been working my butt off all today…"

Lee blinked but soon enough gave a smile as he said "How youthful you are Sakura-Chan! Here allow me to escort you home!" Sakura normally would had said 'No thanks' or 'Thanks but I like to take my time when I walk' but felt somewhat good today so instead she said "Sure Lee…" and soon both of them began to walk to Sakura's house.

Lee and Sakura had become fast friends during the years that had came by, sure sometimes Lee would try to get date half of those times but Sakura didn't mind, she would, try, to mostly kindly declined the offer. In Sakura's mind she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone… At least now a days she didn't believe she was ready.

Ever since the Valley of the End battle, Sakura no longer held that stupid crush on Sasuke and she had sworn off men. She swore to herself that she wanted to be stronger, so next time nothing like what happened to Team Seven would ever happen again. Losing her friend… Her almost little sister… Broke her wants and made her realize what she needed to do in order to be stronger, and braver.

Since Naruto's disappearance Sakura had sworn to become stronger, for herself and for Naruto. She had begged Tsunade to take her on as her apprentice and at first Tsunade frowned at her and said not to waste her time, Tsunade was very bitter about what she learned Naruto's life with Team Seven, and after many months of begging and groveling Tsunade had asked her why was she trying so hard. When Sakura answered it shocked her.

-x-x-

"_Okay, give me a fucking good reason why I shouldn't bash your pink headed head into the ground and train you!" Tsunade nearly screamed in anger as she lifted the pink haired girl in the air by the collar. Sakura struggled the hold for a second and both ignored Shizune's yell at Tsunade to stop and put Sakura down._

_Sakura struggled again and said "B-Because I-" Sakura stopped for a moment when she saw the anger in Tsunade eyes and her fist had risen up, for a moment she didn't know if she could say what she had wanted to say but she swallowed harshly and said knowing this was her only chance "I-I want to become stronger. But its not for myself. I want to… I want to do this for Naruto!" she nearly screamed out as Tsunade's fist was going to hit her._

_Tsunade stopped just as her fist was an inch away from her nose, her eyes narrowed and she asked coldly "How will training you, be doing this for Naruto?" she said that 'you' part with the want of spitting on it._

_Sakura stared in Tsunade eyes and shook a bit from the cold stare but said "I-I don't want the same thing to happen again in the future… T-This whole thing, the Valley of the End… N-Naruto's disappearance… Everything… I feel like that if I was just stronger I could had helped, I could had stopped it… B-But I was weak… I'm so weak… L-Lady Tsunade please… Train me so I can be one of the ones that can stop it from ever happening again… P-Please… I want to be stronger for not only myself but for Naruto too… She… She believed I was strong when I wasn't… But she never stopped believing it, no matter what she believed I was strong, stronger than her but I never was… Please Lady Tsunade… I feel like this is the only way I can become what she believes I was, I want to prove to everyone she was right, I want everyone to know… That… T-That Naruto was right and that she never was a dead last! I want to make her proud of me so when we find her she'll be able to say that!" Sakura nearly cried out that last part when her emotions came running up. _

_No one dared to say a word, during Sakura's speech Tsunade had looked down and Shizune was too at the mention of Naruto… _

_Sakura felt her feet finally touch the ground as Tsunade let her go. Tsunade hand was clutched hard and she turned away from Sakura, Tsunade walked over to Shizune who looked at her, for a moment they stared at each other and then Tsunade turned back to Sakura and said "Tomorrow… Afternoon at three, Training Ground Ten. Any later than three you'll be dropped and no longer be my apprentice… Understand?"_

_Sakura stood there stunned by the sudden order but soon nodded, and a smile began to appear on her face. But the smile stopped when Tsunade said a bit coldly "One more thing, I will not be going easy on our first try at training…"_

-x-x-

"Sakura-Chan? Hello anyone there?" Lee's asked as his voice broke her thoughts. Sakura blinked and looked around for a moment confused, that was until she saw Lee in front of her confused and a little worried. She blinked and asked "Oh… Yes Lee? What was it?" Lee gave a bit of a worried smile and said "You were zoning out Sakura-Chan… I said you're home…"

Sakura blinked surprised and looked behind Lee to see her apartment building door. Her eyes seemed to had widened a bit as she saw just how much in thought she was if she had walked all the way across town with Lee to her house without realizing it.

"Oh, thank you Lee…" Sakura said as she looked at him and his smile as he said "No problem Sakura-Chan! It was my pleasure!" Sakura giggled softly at him and said "I better get going, I have to start dinner. Thanks again Lee for walking me home…" she walked over to her door and dug around in her pocket to find her key, when she did she unlocked the door and opened it a bit she looked back to Lee who smile was soft.

For a moment none of them said a word, the wind blew softly and then Lee softly spoke "We'll find her… Don't worry Sakura-Chan… Naruto-Chan's flames of youth is brighter than any others I have seen, she'll be fine and when she come back, we'll all go out for ramen with her, okay…"

She smiled back a bit and said "Lee… Thank you… Really…" and before he could respond to what she said, she opened her door and closed it behind her.

Lee stood there for a moment before he sighed softly and started his way home…

-x-x-

Kakashi sat there in front of the stone and sighed, he looked to the sky and muttered things to himself. Many days he would find himself there at the stone, he no longer had a team so it doesn't matter if he was late anymore…

Sasuke was a Chunin Teacher, Sakura was under Tsunade's teachings, and Naruto,… Naruto was gone, missing, taken…

His visible eye seemed to had dimmed when he had thought of his last student. He never meant for any of this to happen…

He never meant to neglect her, he never meant to forget her. It just happened. He really didn't know why he never tried to train her, maybe he was too busy trying to please that damn Council that ordered him to train Sasuke more than the others? Maybe he thought she was already will trained because of her parents and was just acting dumb? Maybe he hated her like the rest of the village did? He didn't know… He could never figure it out.

Kakashi sighed again and looked at the stone where his own teammates names was placed and said "Obito… Rin… I really screwed up haven't I? Minato-Sensei… I mean Hokage-Sama and Kushina-Sama can't stand to look at me, the other Jounin Sensei's just stare at me coldly and I haven't even dared to get a new team…" he stopped and looked at the stone as if expecting it to answer him but it never did.

He went on "I don't want to risk another cruse of Team Seven, it seems like whoever is placed on this team something bad always happens… Why,… Why did I ever believe she… I never meant to, I just believed she was a child, an immature child that needed to grow up and now look… Look at the price I made all of us pay… She gone… Not one damn trace was found…"

He put his head down and said softly "If I could… I would go back and change all of this… Do more for her, train her more… Do something to help her… I really don't know… Why I never helped. I never could figure it out… If,… If only she was here… If only she with us…"

Kakashi picked his head up and looked at the stone again, then he said "She's alive… I know it, someplace, somewhere she's alive and we'll find her… Bring her back and she'll be treated right, treated correctly… I swear it… I've been such a hypocrite to my motto… 'That's those break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' Yeah some Sensei I am… I broke that rule…"

Kakashi felt the wind blow and heard the trees sway softly around him. For a moment that was the only thing that happened around him. He sighed again and rose from in front of the stone. He stared at it fondly and touched where the names of his teammates were. He smiled under his mask and turned away as he headed home…

-x-x-

"What ignorant brats they are sometimes…" her voice spoke coldly as she watched the monitor that showed the Akastuki members in. Deidara was busy pissing Kisame off, Hidan told them to fucking shut up, at this time Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and returned to his money counting, Zetsu just watched them, a little amused at how childish they all were.

Her cold blue eyes landed on the Uchiha and she seemed to glare at his movements. He stood there as he watched Kisame chase after a laughing Deidara, he looked calm but his body said otherwise, he was more tense as if he expected himself to be attacked at a moments notice.

For a second she seemed to question him before a smirk spread on her lips and she said in a voice that was iced "Heh… Seems like our little Uchiha boy is very tense Honey…" she turned back from the chair she sat in to look at a figure in the room with her. It was a dimly lit room she sat in, monitors all around that showed the base of the hideout and even outside and down the roads for miles.

"I wonder why… Could it be that he's a traitor My Dear?" the voice of the figure smugly said back to her. She stared at the figure before saying in a smug tone of her own "Now, now sweetie. Lets not go and point figures at our little Uchiha boy… He has, after all, done everything we, or should I say Pein asked him to do has he not?"

As she said that she turned back to the screen just in time to see Deidara blow a hole in the wall to distract a pissed off Kisame and even Kakuzu got mad as he yelled at Deidara that he was going to have to pay for a new wall.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at them before she heard the footsteps of the figure head to her. She didn't move when she felt his hands on her shoulder, her eyes seemed to dim a bit into more coldness, she felt him lean down to her ear and say "Your right Dear. After all each member has shown they belong here in this 'home' and each one has proven their worth to me… Well almost all of them…" he said that a bit bitterly.

She smirked at him and turned her head a bit to get a bitter look, she then said a bit coldly but in a teasing voice "I know sweetie, I know. I heard from Pein how… Angry you were when the Snake and Informer fled from your 'household'. What bad little boys they are to do such a thing to you… Running away from 'home' and from their 'Daddy'. Its too bad I wasn't there… I would had made sure those little boys wouldn't had left at all…"

The man smirked at the teasing tone and said back with a deep chuckle "Yes… I know you would had made sure of that my Dear… You, after all is the 'Mommy' now of this little 'home'. You make sure none of our 'boys' do anything bad like run away or else they would be facing 'Mama's Wrath'…"

She smirked back at him and was going to say something but didn't when she felt his lips on her ear and then to her cheek, soon enough the lips begin to travel slowly from her face down to her neck. She felt his hands rubbed her shoulders lightly and knew he wanted to keep going lower as his hands began to travel down slowly to her arms. She made no effort to stop him but then her eyes caught something on the screen.

Pein and Konan was walking to the other members…

She stared blankly at the screen and said "Honey, I think its time for you go to make your appearance…" she could hear him grumble softly in annoyance that he had to stop and he pulled his head up from her between her shoulder and neck. His eyes stared at the screen as Pein began to take control of the others who started to listen to him and he frowned that he was going to be away from her for a while.

She seemed to smirk and say "Now don't be mad. You can come back and finish what you wanted to start after this meeting…" she turned her head away from the screen and stared at him, her eyes iced but an even icier smirk was on her lips "After all, isn't today the big day you tell them who 'Tobi' really is? And what we are planning to do to Konohagakue?"

He rolled his eyes a bit and muttered out a "I hate acting like that fool sometimes…" she seemed to had chuckled at his response and said "Aw, its not all bad Sweetheart. We all must play a fool sometimes… Now go, you have things to do." he looked at her for a second and rose from where he stood. He straighten himself up and turned his back to her, he walked to the door of the room and opened it letting light enter place.

He stopped and turned back around to see her sitting in the chair, her legs crossed like a proper young lady and said "I know, and if I did not take you from your personal hellhole you would had still been playing the 'Fool'… Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto turned the chair and locked her eyes with his and for a moment didn't utter a word. All she did was chuckle softly and turn her back from him and say "Of course 'My Lord', if it wasn't for you I would still be Konohagakue's little 'Orphaned Jester' while the 'King' and 'Queen' had no clue their daughter was under their nose as they and others pampered the 'Royal Knight' of Konohagakue…"

All Madara Uchiha did was smirk at the way she had said that, it was so cold and bitter at those in Konohagakue. He loved the way she would always seem to want to spit in Konoha's face, if it ever had a face…

He knew soon, his little 'Jester' would grandly reveal herself to her once home and then…

The 'Jester' would be the one laughing as the others are playing the 'Fool'.

"Let the 'Show' begin…" her voice said as he walked away and as her red eyes stared at the monitor.

She laughed hollowly and spun in the chair like a child would.

-x-x-

Sakura was cooking dinner when suddenly, the sound of something breaking came to Sakura's ear. She was startled a bit by the sudden crash and raced to where it happened, knife in hand just in case. She went to her small hallway in her apartment and looked around. No one was there…

She gave a small sigh and looked down, when her eyes opened a bit she noticed something on the ground. She blinked and sighed a bit more now knowing that the crash was a picture that fell from her wall. She smiled a bit to herself and walked over to it. She bent down and turned the picture over to see which one it was…

When she did, she frozen in her spot and dropped her knife…

-x-x-

Kakashi sighed as he finally reached his apartment and entered the room after opening the door. But as soon as the door shut close, a sudden crash rang in Kakashi's ear, alerted he had almost reached for a kunai in his back pocket. He didn't pull out the weapon when he had saw one of the pictures he had on his desk had fallen.

He laughed to himself a bit knowing he was being paranoid today or something and walked over to it, so he could place it back where it belong. He picked it up slowly and raised it up to his face to see which picture it was. When he saw it, he stiffened and his eye widened.

-x-x-

The sound of glass breaking suddenly erupted in the room, and Sasuke, Minato, and Kushina stopped what they were doing and suddenly turned their heads to the picture that had fallen from Minato's desk. They blinked a bit confused at the sudden fall of the picture but soon enough Sasuke reached for it since it was close to him.

He slowly picked it up and stared at the picture… His eyes widened and his body began to shake a bit. This caught Minato's and Kushina attention and they carefully walked over and behind to the Uchiha, curious they peered over his shoulder and what they saw made them nearly stop breathing…

-x-x-

The pictures of Naruto and Team Seven had broken, pieces of glass was wanting to break off and fall to the ground…

But on each picture, something wasn't right, on each picture, at each spot. The place where Naruto stood with a huge grin over her face, the broken glass cut her grin in two. It was a clear broken part that went from the top of her head all the way to the bottom of the picture, splitting her in two. One side was intact the other side was broken into many pieces. No other place, in no other area was there broken pieces like that and this scared them.

It looked like Naruto had been spilt in two. There was the one they knew, and the other was the shattered part of her, the glass made it seem like,… Like she was broken…

And that one was her… And the other was not…

* * *

….OMG… I have freaking updated…. Awesome…

….Sorry about the wait… School, Teachers, Family, Grades, you get the drill… I promise I swear the next update will be sooner!

Review if you like if you don't than don't review…

Also the lullaby Kushina was singing was by Gregory and the Hawks and its called The Boats and The Birds.

Basically more 'filler' part of the fanfic, I really don't know when I'll get to the big fight parts XD I love forshadowing :)

FYI I wanted to update so much sooner than at 3 PM but for some odd reason FF was acting fucked up and I couldnt get on. and I couldnt update until I got home from school.


End file.
